Ruby: The Incredible Night Fury
''Ruby: The Incredible Night Fury ''is an upcoming American animated adventure fantasy sitcom television series created by Louie del Carmen, Charles Grosvenor and Sam Raimi for Universal Kids, Disney Channel and Freeform as a spin-off of the live action/traditionally animated show, The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City. The show combines uses of traditional hand-drawn 2D animation (Dinosaurs, Humans, and World with digital ink and paint backgrounds), and computer animation (How to Train Your Dragon ''characters) Unlike ''The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City which is rated TV-Y7, it is rated TV-PG. Summery TBA. Cast *Meghan Strange as Ruby, a pink, young Oviraptor. She has the power to transform into a Night Fury dragon. *Issac Ryan Brown as Chomper, a purple, young Tyrannosaurus Rex. TBA. *Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man, a Marvel Comics superhero from Sam Raimi's Spider-Man ''trilogy. *Jeff Bennett as Petrie a young ''Pteranodon, TBA. *Rob Paulsen as Guido, a Microraptor/Ruby's Father, an Oviraptor *Stephen Merchant as Pterano, a Pteranodon and Petrie's uncle *Reba McEntire as Etta a Pteranodon *Jess Harnell as Swooper, a blind, elderly Harpactognathus *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, a 15-year-old human Viking boy *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson, a 15-year-old human Viking girl *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman, a 14-year-old Viking human *Jonah Hill as Snotlout Jorgenson, a 15-year-old Viking human *T.J. Miller and Kristen Wiig as Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston, a pair of 14-year-old quarrelsome Viking human twins. *Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson *Tara Strong as Virgil the dragon *Nika Futterman as Ruby's Mother, an Oviraptor *Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Dr. Drake *Al Roker as News Anchorman *Nolan North as News Chopper *Tress MacNeille as Petrie's Mother, a Pteranodon *Corey Burton as Theodore Ross, the general of the U.S. Military who sees The Incredible Night Fury as a monster and a “menace to society“ and wants to destroy her. Opening sequence TBA Episodes Season 1 *First Adventure- After a surprise attack from Rhino, Ruby must embark on her first adventure and stop the Rhino from causing mayhem to New York. *Island Hideout- Stark Industries has designed a special hideout for the new team on an island just outside Manhattan, but when Hydro-Man invades the new hideout, the team must defeat Hyrdo-Man and protect the hideout. *Rise of General Ross- When the General of the U.S. Military finds out about Night Fury Ruby and her many adventures, Hiccup TBA. *Escape from Central Park - When the Condiment Man robs all the hot dogs from the park, the team must find the stolen hot dogs and return them to the park. *Zippleback Hiccups- Barf and Belch TBA *Adventuring with Nadders- Astrid and Etta constantly argue over who’s the smartest, Pterano TBA. *The Scroll- Hiccup and Toothless TBA *Continental Drift- After watching a movie called "Glacier Idiots", Snotlout goes crazy and warns the city about a possible "glacier earthquake". The team must snap Snotlout of it and restore the peace of the city. *Snowy Adventure- As winter arrives at Manhattan, everyone gets ready to celebrate the arrival of Christmas, but Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut TBA. *A Portal to Mystery- The team finds a mysterious portal underground, where they end up in New York in the year 2100, and are shocked to see the city now populated with dragons and dinosaurs, living together in peace and harmony, but no city is complete without adventure. *Baby Dragons- Stormfly TBA *Dead Dragons Tell No Tales - TBA. *Competition Equals Consequences- Guido challenges Petrie to see how high they can go in the sky. Poor little Petrie isn’t strong enough to make it, and ends up falling and hurting his wing. Now Guido must face the consequences of doing dangerous stuff to a child, being sentenced to community service. *Lack of Reinforcements- The Speed Stinger dragons TBA. *Chomper and the Little Squeak- After a rodent steals his "lucky dime", Chomper will risk everything to get it back from that pesky rat. TBA. *Twin Trouble- Tuffnut and Ruffnut are forced to work together after the power goes out at the National Pizza Conference. *A Close Call- TBA *The Foodimals Return- TBA. *Pterano's Absence- Pterano goes away for a 4-day vacation to California, leaving New York without Super-Flyer, so Ruby must fill in for his absence and work very hard to keep the city in check. *Tough Gronckles- Fishlegs TBA *Boneknapper- When a new villain, BoneMan steals all the bones around the city, the team must find out where he’s hiding them. *One Redeeming Flyer- Pterano must regain his fame after a rival Flyer named Dax steals his popularity with his newest invention, The Cooler Hat. *Swooper and the Mud- Swooper had been taking a mud bath, and he accidentally stepped and broke his contact lenses, now the team must find a way for Swooper to see again, while Swooper begins to stay away from the mud because of the incident. *Tummy Giggles- Pterano, Swooper and Guido TBA. *Curse of the Werewolf- Hiccup had TBA *Ride of the Vikings- When the Safety Inspector visits the city for its annual check, the Viking from Berk TBA. Season 2 *Egyptian Adventure- The team travels to Egypt, where rumors have spread about a possible ghost sighting in the pyramids. *Wingsuit- Hiccup TBA *Next Stop, Nowhere!- TBA. *The Seal of Approval- Hookfang TBA. *Fiddle Dee-Dum!- TBA. *The Lost City of Gold- The team TBA *Going For a Spin- TBA *Snotlout and the Train Yard- Snotlout finds valuable items in a dumpster, however, the dumpster is on a train to Colorado, and he must escape back to New York! *Peril in Brooklyn- TBA *A Trip to Washington D.C.- An hour and a half episode. The team is invited by the president to visit the town. however, this means that New York would lose its main ally, so the team puts Spider-Man and Professor Wilson (from Marvel’s forgotten DinoSquad comics) to keep New York safe. *Petrie, Guido and the Flood- On a rainy day, Petrie and Guido discovers that the New Croton Dam was breaking up, so TBA. *The Legend of the Golden Dragon- TBA *Holy Shipwreck- The Dragon Hunters TBA. *Between a Rock and Hard Ice- The team TBA *City of Atlantis- The team TBA *Night Terror- Toothless and Ruby begin to form a rivalry, so Hiccup and Chomper TBA. *Hiccup's Leg Problem- Hiccup TBA *King of the Waters- A Scauldron TBA so Chomper and Snoutlout TBA *In Friends We Trust- The team TBA *Gel from the Monstrous Nightmare- Hookfang TBA *One Toothless' Bad Day- Toothless TBA. *A Christmas Celebration- TBA. *The Ghost of Boris Lang Returns, Part 1- TBA. *The Ghost of Boris Lang Returns, Part 2- The team TBA. *The Ghost of Boris Lang Returns, Part 3- Chomper TBA. Season 3 *Broken Wing- Guido and Pterano TBA. *Missing Metals- The team TBA *Tree Cutting- The Timberjack dragons TBA *Listen to Me Scream- The Screaming Death dragon TBA, so Fishlegs and Guido TBA *Haunted Bridge- The Changewing dragons TBA *Solar Eclipse- TBA *Unexpected Twist- Hiccup and Pterano TBA *Beep & Bump- Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Barf & Belch TBA *Flight of the Purple Fury- Ruby ??? *Schnit-Heads- Barf and Belch ??? *Who Gives a Buck for Its Money?- The team TBA. *The Fire-Dragons- The Fireworm dragons TBA *Bathtime for Stormfly- Astrid TBA *Yet Another Toothless Moment- Hiccup knew Toothless TBA. *Where's My Other Eight Lives?- Black Cat TBA. *Out for a Limb- Swooper TBA. *Undercover- Spider-Man TBA. *Do I Look Dumb?- Fishlegs TBA. *Unexpected Encounter- Hiccup TBA. *One Epic Journey: Part 1- TBA. *One Epic Journey: Part 2- TBA. *One Epic Journey: Part 3- TBA. Season 4 *Guido's Horrific Bad Sleep Story- Guido had a bad sleep story and has fallen into a depression and wonders why he has been a werido of the team. A night of discovery will give him more of an answer. *Etta's Tragic Cousin- Etta was faced with the loss of her cousin. However, her bad sleep stories continue to plague her, and she may have to reveal a secret she has kept from her friends. *The Right Things- Ruby TBA *The Tale of the Tummies- Ptyra, Pterano's 2nd daughter, TBA *Tuffnut's Mace- Tuffnut TBA * TBA. Short Films * Rivalry * Interview with The Terrible Terrors * TBA. Video Games * The Land Before Time: Operation Night Fury * Ruby: The Incredible Night Fury: Warfare Theme Parks Characters The Team Ruby picture.png|Ruby the Fast-Runner Chomper picture.png|Chomper the Friendly Sharptooth Petrie picture.png|Petrie the Flyer Guido 6.jpg|Guido the Glider Uncle Pterano.jpg|Pterano the Flyer 20180802 191608.png|Etta the Flyer Swooper.jpg|Swooper the elderly Flyer Spider man PNG3.png|Spider-Man the Superhero 1481909501350.png|Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, the 15-year-old human Viking 1481908930849.png|Astrid Hofferson, the 15-year-old human Viking Snotlout_Transparent_1.png|Snotlout Jorgenson, the 15-year-old Viking 1481909833557.png|Fishlegs Ingerman, the 14-year-old Viking 1481919075560.png|Tuffnut Thorston the 14-year-old Viking 1481919384511.png|Ruffnut Thorston the 14-year-old Viking DTV_cg_toothless_04.png|Toothless the Night Fury Dragon_03_stormfly.png|Stormfly the Nadder Hookfang_Transparent.png|Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare DRAGON3 cg-s meatlug 01.png|Meatlug the Gronckle DRAGON3 cg-s barf-belch 01.png|Barf & Belch the Zippleback Supporting Charaters Tori picture.jpg|Mama Flyer the Flyer Ruby's Mom.PNG|Ruby's Mother the Fast Runner Ruby's Dad.PNG|Ruby's Father the Fast Runner Trivia *The show combines uses of traditional hand-drawn 2D animation (Dinosaurs, Humans, and World), and computer animation (How to Train Your Dragon characters). *The show uses Hanna-Barbera sound effects. *The show is also well known for its frequent use of risqué humor and innuendos. *TBA *TBA. *TBA Home media DVD *Released by Universal Pictures Home Entertanment. Blu-Ray *Released by Universal Pictures Home Entertanment. Reception TBA Film Adaptation In TBA, it was announced that series veteran and co-creators Charles Grovenser and Dean DeBlois will be directing a new film called Into the Dragon-Verse. The film would also feature characters from other dragon franchises. Quotes First Adventure *Hiccup: *Pterano: Toothless TBA *Chomper: *Ruby: *Guido: Island Hideout *Snotlout: *Tuffnut: *Guido: *Petrie: TBA Gallery Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Universal Kids Category:Amblin Television Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:TV Shows Category:Television series by Universal Kids Category:TV Shows set in New York Category:Spin-offs Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Animation/Live Action Category:DreamWorks Animation Television Category:American children's television series Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:The Land Before Time Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:TV-PG